To nie do końca magia
W słabym świetle księżyca rycerz opierał się na swoim mieczu. Z daleka patrząc, można by pomyśleć, że się modli. Prawda była jednak bardziej brutalna. Na mieczu widniała szkarłatnego ciecz, najprawdopodobniej krew. Nad rycerzem widniała aura oświetlająca go delikatną łuną. Oddychał ciężko, ale płytko, jakby wiedział, że walka jeszcze nie dobiegła końca. Gdy świetlista łuna zaczęła słabnąć, dziwne, powykręcane stworzenia zaczęły zachowywać się coraz głośniej i podchodzić coraz bliżej. Rycerz wstał z kolan i powiedział "Ghule można zabijać bez przeszkód, bez wyrzutów sumienia, nie pochodzicie z tego świata. Nie wiem kto was tu zesłał, ale ja was tam odeślę." Łuna bladła coraz bardziej. Słyszał tylko warczenie i trzask łamanych kości, które należały do jego towarzyszy. Nagle zauważył lecącą w jego stronę śledzionę. Ghule nie są głupie, są drapieżnikami. Wiedzą jak sprowokować swojego przeciwnika, ofiarę. Gdy łuna zgasła, zostało tylko światło księżyca. Nie rzuciły się na rycerza, czekały aż jego serce ogarnie strach i nienawiść. Był sam po środku cmentarza, nie było drogi ucieczki. Szybkie cięcie i zejście piruetem w lewo. Kolejny ghul rozpłatany, została jeszcze cała horda. Krąg wokół rycerza stawał się coraz mniejszy. Wyszeptał "redigo cadaver". Ghule zaczęły maleć, niestety tylko te w promieniu metra. Reszta pozostawała dawnych rozmiarów. Zmniejszone ghule prawie natychmiast zostały zjedzone. Wtedy zaczęła się walka o przetrwanie, rycerz miał niesamowity refleks.. kopał, rozcinał i odpychał zdeformowane ciała ożywieńców. - Ku*wa, nie o to mi chodziło – sparował uderzenie – czego chcecie?! Z kaplicy cmentarnej, oddalonej jakieś 50 metrów od rycerza wyszła kobieta w długim, czarnym płaszczu. Ghule przestały atakować i odsunęły się od swojej ofiary. Uformowały korytarz, którym szła kobieta. Jej płaszcz był cienki i porwany, przez dziury rycerz widział jedynie blade ciało. Jej głowę zdobiły żywo ogniste włosy, biło z nich lekkie światło. Nagle skoczyła i znalazła się za rycerzem, kościstą, bladą dłonią dotknęła jego barku. - Co tu robiszz? – zapytała z rozkoszą – dawno nikt mnie nie odwiedzał. Wtargnąłeś do mojego domu z bandą jakiś ludzi. Już za bardzo się do nich upodobniłeśś kochany. Jużż zapomniałeś jakk było nam dobrze? – zrzuciła płaszcz ukazując mleczną skórę i pełne, lecz nie wielkie piersi – czemu odszedłeśś? Tyle czassu czekałam. Było tu wielu takich jak Ty. Krzyczeli kiedy ich dotykałam, jak przestawałam to umierali. Byli słabi.. - Zamknij ryj! Uwięziłaś mnie suko! – krzyknął z bólem, już ledwo stał – Puść mnie! - Umrzesz kochany, a ja nie chcę żebyśś umarł. – zachichotała - No dalej, odwróć się. Rycerz mimowolnie odwrócił się, widział jej nagie, ponętne ciało. Jego głowę zalały wspomnienia, przypomniał sobie tę całą rozkosz. Ghule nadal posłusznie leżały na ziemi. Kobieta zaczęła go całować, rycerz dusił się. Usłyszeli głos z oddali.. - Ognia, rozpi*rdolić to wszystko! - Cel! Pal! Na ghule spadł deszcz ognistych strzał. Te nietrafione wstały i rzuciły się w stronę atakujących. Bezmyślnie wpadły na mur stworzony, z ostrych jak smocze kły, pików. Nagle kolejna salwa z łuków, tym razem zginęli wszyscy ożywieńcy. Kobieta nadal całowała rycerza, księżyc chylił się już ku zamianie ze słońcem. Nagrobki zaczęły pękać, spod płyt cmentarnych zaczęły wydobywać się dżety światła. Kierowały się w stronę kobiety i rycerza. Rycerz upadł, jego oddech był płytki, lecz stabilny. Dżety dotknęły kobiety, jej skóra zaczęła pokrywać się łuskami. Kobieta skoczyła w stronę ludzi, którzy kilka minut temu zaszlachtowali jej sługi. Rozbiła pierwszą linie, w powietrzu latała jucha i organy wewnętrzne. Poczuła ruch powietrza, dowódca oddziału chybił. Jego miecz wykuty z jednego kawałka niebieskiego metalu przeciął tylko ogniste włosy kilka milimetrów od jej głowy. Kobieta zaczęła atakować. Mężczyzna sparował, widział, że jego przeciwnik tracił siły. Zszedł nisko na lewą nogę i ciął kobietę w tętnice pachową. Pomimo łusek, jej ręka oddzieliła się od reszty ciała. Koniec walki był już tylko kwestią czasu. Mężczyzna wykonał poziome cięcie, głowa kobiety spotkała się z ziemią, a jej ciało zamieniło się w pył. Wytarł miecz z zielonej mazi i schował do pochwy. Podszedł spokojnie do rycerza i kazał swoim ludziom spakować go na wóz. Po trzech dniach rycerz obudził się, pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył były kraty. Wstał jednym ruchem, lecz zakręciło mu się w głowie. Upadł na klepisko. Wtedy zorientował się, że jest przykuty do ściany grubymi łańcuchami. Kilka minut później do lochu weszło kilku zbrojnych, otworzyli drzwi do celi i zabrali go do pokoju przesłuchań. - Witaj, dobrze się czujesz? – powiedział człowiek o miłym wyrazie twarzy. - Trochę zimno mi w stopy, ku*wa czuję się świetnie. – odpowiedział sarkazmem – Gdzie ja jestem? - Zaraz możesz tych stóp nie mieć, jesteś na zamku w Saraj Batu. – wyraz twarzy przesłuchującego zmienił się nie do poznania – Jak się nazywasz? - Ozbeg. Pan na zamku w Gori. Czemu mnie trzymacie? - Taki mądry jesteś to sam sobie odpowiedz. Co robiłeś na cmentarzu? - Wróciłem po swoje rzeczy. - Możesz skończyć pie*dolić? - Mówię prawdę. Wróciłem po swoje pie*dolone rzeczy! Ta suka, która prawie mnie zabiła, okradła mnie i moich ludzi. – wydarł się. - Łżesz Ozbeg. Nikt cię nie okradł. – dopowiedział cicho i spokojnie – wróciłeś po swoje rzeczy.. mieszkałeś tam. Czym ty ku*wa jesteś? Twoi ludzie zginęli, ty nie.. posługiwałeś się magią, ludzie tego nie potrafią. Jesteś pie*dolonym gadem. Tak jak to, co tam mieszkało. - Nie wiem o czym mówisz, miałem szczęście. – Ozbeg odpowiedział spokojnie. - Długo będziesz jeszcze z nim rozmawiał? Może piwa wam nalać? – inny mężczyzna podszedł do rycerza i kopnął więźnia w głowę – czym ku*wa jesteś. - Człowiekiem – rycerz próbował wstać z ziemi – FUGA JAUNA AER! – wypowiedział zaklęcie, lecz nic się nie stało, nadal był w tym samym miejscu. - Nie uciekniesz, całe pomieszczenie wyłożone jest obsydianem. Nie działa tu twoja magia, gadzie. – kopnął rycerza kolejny raz. Ozbeg znów obudził się w celi. Tym razem leżał na stole z czarnego kamienia. Jego ręce i nogi były sztywno przymocowane do tegoż stołu. W tej chwili podeszły do niego postacie w kapturach. Płaszcze mieli podobne do tego, który miała kobieta z cmentarza, obok ściany, na drewnianym stole, leżały różne narzędzia do operacji oraz dewocjonalia mające zapewnić ochronę przed chorobami. Jedna z postaci podeszła do stołu, wykonała nad rycerzem znak pentagramu i drugą ręką chwyciła jeden z noży ze stołu obok. Wykonał cięcie na środku mostka, ciął aż do pępka, okrążył go i ciął dalej. Rycerz krzyczał wniebogłosy. Po tym cięciu reszta istot przystąpiła do wiwisekcji. Nie zdejmowali kapturów.. Obudził się w miejscu przypominającym zamtuz, wszędzie chabrowe zasłony i kredowa pościel. Nie mógł się ruszać, jego twarz, wcześniej żywa i gładka, była blada i pocięta. Koło łóżka, na skórzanej pikowanej kurtce leżał jego miecz, wykuty z czarnej stali. Nie czuł już bólu. Był jak nowo narodzony, lecz blizny były oznaką przebytej wiwisekcji, o dziwo miał je tylko na twarzy. Zza jednej z zasłon wyszła kobieta. Przypominała ona istotę którą spotkał na cmentarzu. - Obudziłeś się w końcu. Nawet nie wiessz ile wysiłku to mnie kosztowało. – powiedziała z uśmiechem – Wiessz jak trudno dostać się do miejsca z obsydianu? Jak trudno było poskładać Cię w całość? - Gdzie ja jestem? – jego głos był ciężki i dawał wrażenie dezorientacji. - W moim domu, uratowałam Cię sspod noży tych plugawych ludzi – rzuciła z odrazą – Ussunęłam Twoje blizny i ubytki w tkance. Twarzy nie dało się uratować. Magia iluzji na Ciebie nie działa. Mussisz z tym żyć. - Nie czuje bólu, nie czuje już nic. - Zostaniesz tu ze mną.. już mi nie uciekniessz kochany. Możesz wstać. Wstał mimowolnie. Nie mógł wyrazić sprzeciwu. - Jak to zrobiłaś? Co ze mną zrobiłaś? – jego głos był pusty, lecz jednak pełen żalu. - Magia jest potężna. Może zrobić wszystko i nic. Jak byłeś nieprzytomny zmodyfikowałam trochę Twoje uczucia. Przywróciłam tylko to, co kiedyśś do mnie czułeśś, no i dodałam coś od siebie.. teraz już mi nie uciekniesz. Kochany. Magia jest potężna, - powtórzyła- miłość, którą kiedyś mnie darzyłeś, jest jej równie potężna. Wystarczyło tylko, żebyś sobie o niej przypomniał, tak w głębi siebie. Teraz zrobisz dla mnie wszystko. To nie są do końca czary, to tylko Twoje uczucia. - Zniszczyłaś mnie, zniszczyłaś to kim jestem.. to kim byłem. - Nie kochany, Ty zniszczyłeś to kim byłeśś! Byłeś ze mną, później chciałeśś mnie zabić. Chciałeśś żyć jak oni, jak ta rasa ze śmieszną długością życia. Ich uczucia służą tylko nędznej reprodukcji. Nie ma wyższej wartości. Chciałeśś tylko gwałcić i brać to co oni, zawładnął Tobą ich instynkt, chęć przetrwania za wszelką cenę. Chęć brudnej rozkoszy. Chciałeś żyć bez wartości. Uratowałam Cię ukochany. Teraz już nigdy nie będziesz mi się sprzeciwiał mój Ozbegu. Zgadzasz się ze mną? – uśmiechnęła się ponętnie. - Tak kochana. ~Pan Amo Kategoria:Opowiadania